OOF! My Clavicle!
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: Second Season Newly updated! An unknown creature chasing Kari? Matt without hair gel? Davis intelligent...... What is the world coming to! Read to find out!
1. ACT I

January 12, 2005

OOF, My Clavicle!

Author's Note: (it's a long 'un)

I'm not a mean person, so I will give you plenty of warning…. This fic is ridiculous and stupid. I'm telling you now because I don't want flamers telling me how ridiculous and stupid it is. We already know. In fact, we created it specifically to be ridiculous and stupid. So if you all think that this fic is, indeed, ridiculous and stupid, then our job is done. Also, this fic is written in script form. That means there are no dialogue marks like these "" and their actions should have - - around them. One last note… We wrote this in fifth grade. That's SIX, count 'em SIX years ago. We were young and naïve of the ways of grammar.

Disclaimer:

Okay everyone, I totally own Digimon and everything and that's why I'm writing this fic instead of coming up with some sort of TV program... Yeah right. I don't own anything, so no one can sue me. HA!

OOF, My Clavicle!

ACT I

Written by the most talented TG and her friend Cyber Rose!

Kari is running through the digital world towards Myotismon's castle being chased by an unknown being. She stops shortly to send a distress email to TK, Ken, Yolei, Davis, and Cody.

Kari's Email: I saw sumthin nasty in my bedroom! Btw, I'm being chased by the Deathly Horrifying Creature from the Blackish Lagoon Nearby. HELP!

Kari: -stops momentarily to pant at a lovely picture hanging offstage of TK in his basketball boxer shorts. The manager sighs and yanks it off the wall, causing Kari to mutter a few choice words before continuing to run. She promptly trips.- Must... Warn... Others! -faints-

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE WOODS

TK, Yolei, Ken, Davis, and Cody all receive the email while searching the digital world for a computer to get home.

Ken: What did the email say? Wormon ate my D-terminal... And my Batman underwear... But he made me new ones that look like Spiderman!

TK: -is a little freaked out by Ken- I don't think I really wanted to know that. Look at my D-terminal.

Ken: Okay... She saw something nasty in her bedroom? Do you think it was Davis?

TK and Ken snicker.

Davis: -mutters a few choice cuss words- Ken, you traitor!

TK and Ken whistle and look at their shoes.

Davis didn't look where he was walking and trips over an undetermined mass of something on the ground.

Kari: -mutters a few choice cuss words- Watch where you trip, Bigfoot! -mumbles incomprehensible words and pulls herself up off the ground-

Yolei: Ey vey! -smacks hand on face-

TK: Why do you think the creature didn't get you?

Kari: Don't know for sure...

Davis picks leaves out of Kari's hair.

Kari: Thanks.

Davis: So you do love me?

Kari: No I don't.

Davis: Yes you do.

Kari: Don't think so.

Davis: Oh yes you do.

Kari: No, arrogant jerk!

The two bicker on like this for ten minutes..(Why? Because the authors want them to, that's why!)

TK: Ey vey!

Yolei: Hey, that's my saying!

TK: Well, sorrrrrry, geez…-mumbles something about women-

Yolei: Ey vey!

Ken: Um... What's with the ey vey line?

TK: That's Yolei's favorite line and I simply borrowed it.

Yolei: YOU STOLE IT!

Ken: Too bad... You know she can sue you for that, don't you?

TK: No she can't, I'm too young to be sued.

Ken: Yes she can.

TK: No she can't!

Ken: Yes she can!

TK: No she CAN'T!

Ken: Yes she CAN!

Argument continues for a few minutes…(Why?... must you even ask?)

Yolei: Ey vey! HA! Who has the last say now, huh? -sticks tounge out at TK-

TK: I'll ignore that...

OFFSTAGE

Manager(who happens to be Joe): Hey Izzy. What's the plot of this fanfic?

Director(who happens to be Izzy): I dunno. The author's are writting it. I'm just directing it. I get to yell at everyone!

Joe: Really? Neat!

Izzy: Yeah, watch this. DEVIMON! -scares the pants off of Devimon, who is standing at the snack table trying to look innocent- HANDS OFF THOSE DOUGHNUTS! THEY'RE FOR DIGIDESTINED ONLY! READ THE SIGN!

-Devimon gives a pathetic puppy dog face and runs to the exit crying-

Izzy: -is a little weirded out by Devimon's actions- Okay...?

Joe: -chomps on a huge slice of pizza- You don't see that everyday.

TK: That was just... Wrong.

Joe: Where did you come from?

TK: Nowhere... I'm going now... Cya? -runs off the stage-

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS

TK, Kari, Yolei, Davis, Ken, and Cody are all walking to Myotismon's castle when three Ninjamon appear. Kari steps forward.

TK: -whispers- What do you think she's gonna do?

Ken: -loudly- Probably wipe off that concealing cream of hers and scare them away with her zits!

Kari: I resent that!

Davis: Hey, you should talk about me, not Kari!

Ken:...Why? Do you wear concealing cream?

TK and Ken snicker.

Davis: I thought every guy did that!…-crickets chirp-…………-more silence-…………..

TK: Right... We really didn't need to hear that.

Kari: Uh huh... -turns to Izzy, who's offstage- Anyway, do I really have to do this?

Izzy: Duh…-sips iced tea out of a fuzzy cup-

Kari: -incoherent grumbling- Fine!

Ninjamon surround Kari on three sides. The first one leaps into the air, and Kari follows suit. Kari spins in midair and THWAPS! the Ninjamon in the face, sending it sprawling away. The other two Ninjamon jump out at her from each side. Kari jumps up and is about to do a straddle kick when...

Izzy: -from offstage- CUT!

Kari: -freezes in midair- What do you WANT!

Izzy: Um... Your shoe's untied... Didn't want you to... Um.. Trip.

Kari: -stares at Izzy- Um... I have zipper shoes...

Izzy: -nervous laughter- I knew that.. I just wanted to see if the Matrix thing really worked...Yeah... By the way, your hairclip came loose.

Kari: -GASP- MIMI!

Mimi appears from offstage and grabs a stepladder. She goes up the ladder and hands Kari a mirror and a pink glitter comb.

Davis: Geeeeeez... I never knew it took girls so long to do their hair!

TK: Wha? How long?

Davis: -checks his watch- Um...Thirty seconds.

TK: -produces a cough that sounds rather like a snort- It takes Matt all morning, and he's not even a girl!

Davis: -mumbles- Close enough...

Matt: **_WHAT! _**-runs onstage, his head wrapped gracefully in a towel after having just gotten out of the shower-

Davis: -squeak- Nothing...

Izzy: MATT, GET OFFSTAGE NOW! WE'RE ON IN FIVE...FOUR...THREE...

Matt: -throws up his hands in a very unnecessarily dramatic manor- Leaving, leaving, don't flip your lid.

Izzy: Like, duh! -sips gatoraid out of a coffee cup-

Kari rolls her eyes and unfreezes herself. She proceeds with the straddle kick and the Ninjamon are knocked out. Kari lands gracefully on the ground and brushes the dust off her shoulders.

Izzy: CUT! I NEED TO EAT!

TK Licks his finger and jabs it at Kari's shoulder, causing it to make a hissing sound. All digidestined present stare at her shoulder as steam emits.

Ken: Wow...

Kari: -blushes- Ninja fighting is a hidden talent of mine.

Matt comes through a door that no one noticed and hands Izzy a fresh, wonderful smelling pie. Izzy proceeds to shovel the entire pie in his mouth.

Izzy: I can just taste a hint of...hair gel…-glares accusingly at Matt-

Matt starts whistling and stares at the ceiling in an attempt to look innocent. Meanwhile, Izzy grabs the can of hair gel out of Matt's pocket and produces a blow torch and mask out of thin air. He then proceeds to cackle wildly. Matt raises an eyebrow.

Izzy: -says in a slightly maniacal voice- I hear hair gel is very flammable...

Matt: NOOO! -falls to his knees-

Izzy: -Turns on blow torch after putting on his mask (safety first, kiddies!) and blows up Matt's can of hair gel, all the while laughing with sadistic glee. Once he makes sure the pile of ashes from the hair gel has disintegrated into nothingness, he turns to Matt, sounding utterly mad.- Do YOU want to be fired?

Matt: What am I supposed to do without my hair gel!

A parrot flies in through an open window and says in a Spanish accent, "So young, so angry, darn that hair gel!" Matt and Izzy follow the parrot with their eyes as the parrot bursts into flames.

TK: Okay... That was random...

Izzy: Where did YOU come from!

TK: Um... From on the stage?

Izzy: -points blow torch at TK's hair- Do you wear hair gel?

TK runs away squeaking.

Izzy: -recovers slightly- Okay, PLACES EVERYONE!

Several people walk away, mumbling things that sounds mysteriously like 'stupid' and 'annoying' and 'computer geek.'

Author's Note:

Well, that's the first bit of it. There's more to it than that, I just have to refine it… I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to read it the way we wrote it in fifth grade, lol…. I would also like to add that, while me and Cyber Rose created this together, she is no longer working on the project. If you have any comments to direct to her, just review them and I'll make sure she gets them.

PS…Reviewing is good!


	2. ACT II

OOF! My Clavicle!

Author's Note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own. So I'd like to see ya try to sue me. Do it. Do it.

* * *

OOF! My Clavicle!

ACT II

Written by the amazingly talented and beautiful TG and Cyber Rose.

Evening falls onto the Digital world and the kids of season two start to make camp after eating food Yolei brought from her dad's store.

TK: Do you think we need all this stuff?

Davis: What stuff? -squints off into the distance-

TK: Air mattresses, hammocks, china plates, widescreen plasma TV with extra, extra long extention cord, lawn chairs, mahogany tables, stereos, trampoline, and a swimming pool?

Davis: Nah, it all ha a vital role which allows us to survive.

TK: Yeah.. I guess you're right.

Kari walks up.

Kari: Did you hear that?

Everyone falls momentarily silent. Movement in a bush is heard. Slight panic ensues.

Kari: It's back! It's back! It's returned!

TK: What's back?

Kari: -falls to knees, grabs head, and squeezes eyes shut- The Deathly Horrifying Creature from the Blackish Lagoon Nearby!

TK: -looks at Davis- Run! Kari and I will go north, you and Ken go west, and Yolei and Cody will go towards it.

Davis: Why?

TK: One, they have no purpose. Two, if they Deathly Horrifying Creature from the Blackish Lagoon Nearby eats them, maybe he'll be so full he won't eat us. And three, someone's gotta do it and it ain't gonna be me!

Davis: No, I get that. I meant why do you get Kari?

TK: It says so in the script. Go ahead and check it if you want.

Davis: Okay! -pulls out thick book from his back pocket and pulls out huge, thick glasses with black rims- Ah ha! It says that I get Kari.. See?…. -realizes that Kari and TK had left while he was reading- Ah fish sticks! -throws down his script and burns it-

Ken walks up to Davis.

Ken: Wow Davis, those glasses really reflect the true you! -holds back a laugh-

Davis: -draws himself up to his full height- Really? You think so? -plasters big 'idiot' smile onto his face-

Ken: NO! -doubles over with pent-up laughter-

Davis: GR!…. -mumbles a few choice words-

Meanwhile…

Kari: Hey look, up ahead, it's a cabin!

TK: Let's go see if anyone's home!

TK knocks on door which swings open easily.

TK: -looks at Kari- Should we go in?

Kari: Yeah! Let's have some fun!

TK: Do you mean what I think you mean?

Kari nods head and winks suggestively at TK before skipping in, TK behind her.

Kari looks around and realizes that there are two rooms, two beds, and one shower.

Kari: What do we need two rooms for? -walks in and turns shower on hot-

TK: I know…. -closes curtains on the windows-

Meanwhile…

Ken and Davis return to campsite. Yolei and Cody walk up, Yolei cradling a Numemon.

Yolei: Here's your Deathly Horrifying Creature from the Blackish Lagoon Nearby.

Davis: I think it was the dark shadow moving around behind it.

Yolei: No… That was me.

Davis: OOOOOOOOOH… Sorry.

Cody stares continuously at Davis.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares.

Takes a deep breath of air, smells the wonderful smelling wild flowers…. And begins to gag.

Yolei: What's wrong? SOMEONE GO GET JOE!

Davis cringes at Yolei's screeching voice in his ear.

Ken walks over to phone and dials Joe's number. He reaches the operator's voice saying: "This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back." Ken looks confused.

Matt: -whispers- Your next line is "What planet did I dial?"

Ken: Where did you come from?

Matt: Um.. Offstage? -whispers- I mean the hair gel department.

Ken: -eyes go wide- Ooooooooh…

Izzy: I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS!

Matt scurries away like a scared mouse.

Cody starts flopping like a dead fish.

Camera focuses on two girls on a platform in their swimsuits, lounging on chairs; one with brown hair and iced tea, and the other with blonde hair and lemonade, both with sunglasses, small fans, umbrellas.

Trumpet-Geek (the brunette): DIE! DIE! MUST KILL OFF CODY! MUST SEE BLOODSHED, GUTS AND-

Cyber Rose: All right already! SHUT UP for Heaven's sake! Let's keep it sanitary.

Trumpet-Geek: -sniffs, bottom lip quivering- You mean -sniff- no bloodshed, guts and -sniff- gore?

Cyber Rose: NO! You can't be trusted with that keyboard, now scooch over!

Cody suddenly recovers and resumes staring while crickets chirp in the background.

Davis: What was that all about?

Ken: I do not want to know.

Yolei: I'm with you. -pats Ken's shoulder-

Cody blinks. Several minutes pass in silence.

Davis: Well anyway… Where did TB and Kari go?

Ken: -sly grin- Are you sure you wanna know?

Davis: Of COURSE I wanna know! That way I can go find TC and knock the living daylight out of him!

Yolei: Ey vey!

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have a confession to make. In fifth grade, CR and I wrote all this down in a notebook. She gave me this notebook last year to type it on the computer and post it. So I got the first part out… And then promptly lost the notebook. So that's why it's taken me this long to update. I'm really sorry everyone! But here you have it! OOF! My Clavicle! is alive and kickin', and I will continue on with updating. In fact, right after I upload this and post it, I'm going to type up the next part.

Thank you to all the reviewers. is having a problem of some kind, so I couldn't find out your names. I'm lucky I'm able to upload this at all. I've been trying for hours! lol... But I will put your names on the next chapter, promise!


	3. ACT III

OOF! My Clavicle!

Author's Note at the bottom

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I know own, so you no sue!

* * *

OOF! My Clavicle!

ACT III

Written by the talented TG and Cyber Rose! (jk, jk!)

Scene begins offstage.

Matt: Gee Izzy, I'm really sorry about the pie thing, so I want to make it up to you.

Mat holds up a hge plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Izzy: -starts drooling- Apology accepted! -starts to gobble down the cookies-

Matt: -says in singsong voice- Oh Izzy...

Izzy looks at Matt, crums falling everywhere.

Matt: Got milk? -smiles with a milk moustache, holding a glass of milk-

Izzy: MPHK! -crumbles spurt out of mouth, eyes wide with panic-

Joe: -stumbles in- Hey, I just came back from the lounge.. Who took the last of the milk?

Izzy looks absolutely horrified.

Matt: -smiles mischeiviously- That would be me.

Matt drinks the rest of the milk.

Izzy gags as the cookies cannot be swallowed.

In another corner offstage...

Mimi: Girl huddle!

All girls pull Ken in, thinking he is Kari. As soon as they realize he is, indeed, a he, the girls all tackle him and begin to scream, eyes bugging out. Ken backs away from the girls with his hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut.

TK: Was it scary, being in the girl huddle?

Ken: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

TK: NEVERMIND!

Ken: OKAY!

Back in the girl huddle, Yolei whispers something to Kari, who promptly grins like the Chesire cat. She approaches TK and pretends to trip and grabs TK's pants, which fall to his ankles.

TK: Oh! It feels a tad drafty!

TK looks down, notices his pants are pulled down, looks behind him to see Kari laying o hte floor, holding his pants, and realization dawns.

TK: Oh.. That's why!

TK walks out of his pants, blushes, and walks away. Before he could get far, Kari grabbed his shirt and ripped it off. The girls let out a collective 'Oooooh' at TK's hotness. Kari jumps up and pulls him into a room and locks the door. Fifteen minutes later, TK comes out waddling in Kari's spandex shorts, trying to keep them up. Kari runs out in pink panties with TK's ripped shirt tied around her waist.

Kari: TK! Gimme back my shorts!

TK: No!

Kari: That's not fair!

Matt: It is so! You've got his pants.

Kari and TK blush and switch clothes. TK still doesn't have a shirt, much to Kari's chagrin. TK catches Izzy staring hungrily at him.

TK: Can someone find me a shirt?

When no one responds, he walks over to a wardrobe and opens it. Everyone 'Oooohs'.

TK: What? I told everyone I had seven hats!

Yolei: No, you have seven outfits, exactly alike!

Everyone stares at TK in disbelief as he blushes and gets changed.

Matt: -clears his throat pompously- As Assistant Director, I would inquire that you precocious actors and actresses to swiftly continue this film production.

Everyone stares at Matt as crickets chirp in the background.

Matt: What are you all staring at? Get back on stage, you vile fiends, you imbecils, you idiotic professionals, you fools!

Everyone blinks.

Matt: DUMB BUTTS!

Everyone 'Oooohs' in understanding.

Matt: Now! Get on stage before I crack a whip o you! Geez, where's Izzy when you need him?

Izzy: -off in corner- Mphk! Mhmlp muh! Uhnt peeph!

Matt: Oh yeah...

Ken: That whip thing reminds me of... ME!

Davis: -puts hand on shoulder- You're not that kind of person anymore. Let go of your past! We believe in you!

Ken: I didn't know you were so poetic! Thanks I'm touched. -sarcastic smile-

Davis: Hey Matt, we can't start now! We have to find TR!

Matt; Precisely, excellent deduction Davis.

Davis: Huh? -drool falls out of his mouth as his brain attempts to figure out what Matt meant-

Matt: Well, what are you waiting for? Go find TK and Kari!

Davis: Oh.. Okay!

Ten minutes later the Digidestined minus TK and Kari arrive at the cabin to find the windows filled with steam. Cody wipes the condensation away from the windows. Davis pushes Cody away and looks into the window. Davis's eyes go almost comically huge.

Davis: NOO! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Tai: -looks in and sees a bed with two lumps in it- Gee, they're going at it like rabbits.

Joe: This is uncalled for!

Joe backs up and rams full force into the door, which stands firm.

Joe: -wobbling slightly- I don't feel so hot...

Sora: Like Joe, you never were, like, hot.

Mimi: Like ditto!

Ken: Chill out, leave this to me.

Ken walks over to Davis and plucks one of his hairs.

Davis: Hey, what was that for!

Ken sticks hair into the lock and picks it. Thirty seconds later the door swings open, Davis grabs the bed covers and throws them off to reveal... Two pillows.

Davis: HUH?

Tai: Hey, what's this?

Tai pulls down curtain strung across room to reveal... Kari and TK jumping on the other bed.

Kari: Weeee!

TK: Wahoo!

Matt: What in the name of Azulongmon is going on here!

TK: We're having some fun.

Kari: I was cold, so I turned the shower on hot and the steam made me look hot. -smiles sheepishly and blushes- I mean FEEL hot.

Davis: The first one works for me! -SMACK- EEEEEEEPP!

Kari: Not you, moron, TK!

TK blushes as halo, that appeared sometime before, flops to one side. Matt reaches up and tries to straighten TK's halo, but it burns the moment he touches it. Matt blushes deeply.

TK: Now you've done it! I'm not innocent anymore!

Matt: You never were. -points to TK's butt where a devil's tail can be seen-

TK: Hey.. How'd that slip out?

Yolei: Yay, I'm not the only one! -takes off helmet and points to devil's horns- Maybe we were meant to be together. Come here, honey buns!

TK: Meep! -sprints out of cabin with Yolei close behind-

Kari: Poor TK.

Davis: -says hurriedly- Yeah yeah, poor TS. Now you're mine!

Kari: Ugh! -shoves Davis's face away from hers and rolls her eyes-

Izzy: CUT!

Joe: We were never rolling.

Izzy: Heh.. I knew that. What I meant was stop.

Silence.

Izzy: Alright, I think we should stop fooling around and selfactualize ourselves.

Everyone blinks.

Matt: Hey! Only I'm allowed to use big words. I have a liscence. -pulls out liscence from bulging wallet-

Izzy: So do I! -pulls out newer, sleeker version of Matt's liscence-

Matt growls in anger and starts toward Izzy.

Joe: BREAK IT UP, YOU TWO! AND SOMEONE GO RESCUE TK!

Kari: I'm on it!

Kari squeals in excitement at the thought of being alone with TK and runs off the set quickly. Everyone watches as Kari turns the corner out of sight. They all hear a loud giddy scream of excitement and pounding footsteps.

Mimi: -starry eyed- Why did you tell us to stop, Izzy?

Izzy: -steam comes out of his ears- SOMEONE NEEDS TO GET ME MY GATORAID IN MY DIXIE CUP!

Matt: I'm not doing it!

Izzy: Oh yes you are! I had to run twelve miles to the nearest store to get a gallon of milk. And they charged me extra because I guzzled it down in the aisle!

Tai: Um.. Izzy? The nearest store is a block away.

Silence.

Izzy: WHAT! Which direction?

Tai: That way. -points left-

Izzy: GAH! I went the other way! -Goes into a bawling fit and stops two minutes later, straightens up suddenly and glares at everyone- GET ON STAGE NOW!

Everyone rushes to their spots and tries not to look at each other.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey all! I wanna say thank you to ALL those who reviewed, but especially RealNutCase, KariLight, lonelobo09, and Jessamyn Dreamer. Anyway, yeah, I'm more up to date on this story than my major one, Hope's Blade, and I'm sorry. I'm sure more people care about that one than this one, but I lost all my files on it and I'm trying to reconstruct the ending while working and getting ready for school to start. I promise I will get it done. I'm not giving up on it! I love you all for not being pissy at me about the whole thing! 


	4. ACT IV

OOF! My Clavicle!

Author's Note: Back in the biz! Getting ready to move into my dorm, so I figured it's now or never to update at least one fic…

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are yadda yadda yadda…. I don't own it.

* * *

OOF! My Clavicle!

ACT IV

By TG and Cyber Rose

Season 2 Digidestined walking through the forrest.

_Ken: So Davis, tell me again why we are going to __Myotismon's__ castle._

_Davis: Is that where we're going?_

_TK:_ -sighs-_ We're going there because there are no other TV thingies left in the area and we're hoping to use __Myotismon's__ gate to get back._

_Davis: I was just going to say that until YOU interrupted! How rude!_

_Kari: Hey guys, I've just thought of something._

_Ken: Did it hurt?_

_Kari:_ -pause-_ Very funny. Anyway, where are our __Digimon_

_TK: Yeah. Where did they go?_

_Izzy__: CUT! WHERE ARE THEY!_

_Joe: Mail call! __Yo__Izzy__ got a package here with your name on it!_

_Izzy__: What is it?_

_Joe: Well, how the heck should I know? Am I supposed to have x-ray vision?!_

Joe throws the package at Izzy, who opens it

_Izzy__: It's a tape labeled "Paradise." Huh? Anyway, ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE GATHER 'ROUND THE TV! _

Izzy sticks tape in random TV. Digidestined watch as tents appear on screen, surrounded by beach and ocean.

Tentomon_: Hey there, all you __Digidestined__Tentomon__ here with everyone else, enjoying the tropical sun. We're swimming_. -Digidestined gasp as TV pans to show Gomamon swimming circles around Patamon, who is half dog paddling and half drowning- _W__e're sunbathing_-TV pans to show Hawkmon and Gatomon laying on the beach chairs with sunglasses and lemonades-_ We're__ playing in the sand. _–TV pans out to show Armadillomon burying Augumon-_ We're__ playing games_. –TV shows Palmon and Biomon playing beach volleyball- _We're__ having professional massages! _-TV shows several women massaging Gabumon-_ And__ even sleeping peacefully_. –TV shows all the Digimon sleeping in hammocks-_ We__ are all having a good time without you. Don't expect us anytime soon!_

_Matt: __Grrrr__! Why didn't they take US?!_

Shouts of anger can be heard for miles

_TV: Oh, and by the way, if you're wondering why we didn't bother to take you with us, let me ask you something. Of all the Seasons WHO'S BEEN DOING ALL THE DIRTY WORK?! We have! I mean we killed __DarkMiyotismon__Devimon__Etomon__, etc, all without so much as a "Thank you!" So the question that should be asked is why didn't you give us a vacation sooner? Saving the world can be stressful, you know! Oh, and __Izzy__? Thanks for the frequent flyer miles!_

TV screen finally goes blank. Izzy's jaw drops.

_Izzy__How'd he get my credit card?_

_Matt: You're slammed._

_TK: We all are! How are we supposed to make a TV show without __Digimon_

Matt blinks.

Izzy blinks.

_Kari: Uh, TK?__ If you haven't noticed, we've been doing fine without them._

_TK: Oh….._

All goes silent for a while until….

_Joe: Uh, __Izzy_

_Izzy__: …….._

_Joe: __Izzy_

_Izzy__: Oh, is that you Joe? I forgot you were there._

_Joe: Funny. __Really.__ You know, I forgot to lock your safe. You know__..the__ one with your favorite drink in the world?_

_Izzy_-eyes widen-_ You mean_

_Matt: NOOO!!!_

_Joe: Yep__The __Chilli__ Paprika Bean Coffee with extra __caffine__ Tai found it and has been eating the beans raw!_

The door to the stage slams open and psycho music plays. Digidestineds' heads turn to see Tai standing in the doorway, hair streaked white and standing straight up, his eyes the size of basketballs, his mouth sucked in like a fish.

Davis pokes Tai's shoulder.

Tai leaps fifteen feet in the air, grabs onto a rafter, and trembles.

TK breaks the silence.

_TK: __Sheesh__, he's acting like a…__er__…a cat._

_Davis: Here, kitty __kitty__kitty_

Tai hisses

Digidestined collectively back away from scary, caffeinated Tai, looking frightened.

_Izzy__: Um… Moving on…_

* * *

Well, that's all I have for today. Sorry about the short update! 


End file.
